1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-type electronic device such as a portable information terminal machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a flat-type electronic device is known that is structured to include a case cover section where the device body is placed and a lid cover section rotatably mounted on the case cover section to cover the front surface of the device body, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-127980.
This type of electronic device is structured such that the lid cover section rotates to openably and closably cover the front surface of the device body, with the device body being accommodated in the case cover section formed approximately in a box or frame shape.
However, with this protective cover, the case cover section covers the back surface side of the device body, and therefore there is an inconvenience in that an extended terminal provided on the back surface of the device body is hidden. In order to solve this inconvenience, in this electronic device, various openings are provided to expose the extended terminal provide on the back surface of the device body. However, this makes the shape of the case cover complex, which disadvantageously makes manufacture of the protective cover cumbersome.